Plants vs. Zombies: King of the Board
''Plants vs. Zombies: King of the Board ''(abbreviated as PvZ KotB) is a new game idea in the Plants vs. Zombies series. It is a collectible card game and a board game. It is similar to Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The game board is shaped like a hexagon and each tile is a hexagon. There are also special terrains, such as water. Players are able to play as both Plants and Zombies. Players can play against AI or other players. Plot Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss are trying to expand their territory. To do so, they summon minions to try to defeat the other to claim a new region. Gameplay There are 3 main tabs on the Home Screen. Each of these tabs allows you to visit a different aspect of the game: Battle In this tab, players have the option to complete a single-player story mode (either as Plants or Zombies) or fight other players in multiplayer. When fighting, players choose a leader, fighters, and other cards to help them. Shop In the shop, players are able to purchase new cards to help them in their fight. Collection The collection screen is where players are able to view their collected cards and select which ones they'd like to take into battle with them. How to Play At the start of each battle, players flip a coin to see who goes first. Each player summons their first fighters. On each turn, players do these 5 steps, in order: Step 1: Draw a Card The player draws the top card of their deck. Step 2: Select Fighter The player selects which fighter (or leader) they would like to summon, move and attack with. If the selected fighter was not previously in the game, it is summoned within 3 spaces of the player. Step 3: Play Cards During this step, players may play as many cards as they'd like to enhance the battle. (Optional step.) Step 4: Move Fighter Players move the fighter they selected in step 2 as many spaces as they can or want to. (Optional step.) Step 5: Attack With Fighters Players are able to attack with the fighter they chose. (Optional step.) After Step 5, it is the next players turn. Game End The game ends when one of the following happens: *A leader is destroyed. *60 turns have passed. If the latter happens, whoever has the most fighters left on the field wins. Cards A list of cards available in the game. Leaders Plants Zombies Fighters Plants Zombies Other Cards Plants Zombies Card Info Health How much damage a fighter can take before it is destroyed. Move How far a fighter is able to move. (In tiles.) Range The maximum distance a target can be from the fighter for the attack to be used. (In tiles.) Damage How much health the target loses if the attack is successful. Accuracy The chance of the attack being successful. (To determine success, a 20-sided die is rolled. The number is equal to the amount of sides on the die that would result in a successful attack. As such, the maximum accuracy is 20.) Traits Amphibious Amphibious fighters can move normally in the water, without restrictions. Effects Freeze When a fighter is Frozen, it cannot be used. Lasts for a certain amount of turns. Stun When a fighter is Stunned, it cannot be used. Lasts for a certain amount of turns. Achievements TBA Version History * 1.0 - incomplete Upcoming Content TBA Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: King of the Board